More Then Just Survivng
by DesireeStorm
Summary: What happen when the Lex family learn the truth of whats to come, join then along with their close family friends journey into uncharted territories. What they do to prepare, so they can do More Then Just Survive in this new world. A/N: The 100 characters are mostly borrowed into F.t.W.D. universe, making this more a AU then x-over.
1. Chapter 1

More Then Surviving

By

DesireeStorm

A/N:

Fear The Walking Dead

AU: with elements of The 100, namely people only named differently.

Pairing: F/F, M/F, M/M

Rating: M/FR21- sexual content, language, violence, death

Chapter 01-

How It All Ends

Elyza was just finished up securing the last crates in the bed of the trail, watching people moving about, completely clueless to the rumblings going on in various cities throughout the world. Once done she hopped up into the H2, the power of the engine thrums through the frame as the engine comes to life, across the top of the roof is an extended frame the top being a solar panel. Under it were utility boxes with keypads in order to open them each. She pulled out of the parking lot of the shopping center and heads northeast out of L.A. Following behind her were 2 semi-trailers that she had rented and hired some drivers for, to load/unload, her last minutes ordered supplies. She looked at her current checklist and saw it all completed with this load. Though she is sure that she will make another run before she is done for the day. Its only 10:15am. She turned the radio tuner onto the news to block out the outside world as she moves along the highway. Thinking of any last minute things she might need. Time was running short for all that needed to be completed.

The early June traffic wasn't heavy she arrived at her destination with the hour. Taking the turn off that leads to a short range of foothills that lead towards the mountain range beyond. The entrance runs through the base of one of those foothills which leads towards the nearest mountain range. The gate opens after the guards received a signal from Elyza, the thick metal doors slide to the sides while another two slide into the top and bottom, both sets moving cleanly and quickly for such heavy things. All along mid-way up the steep foothills is a brick wall similar to what one would see on the sides of freeways going up 8ft tall topped off with what looked like steel spikes that one would see in a war zone not out in the sunny Californian landscape, faint trails can be seen leading to the wall, nothing can be seen past the hills though, what wasn't so easily seen from the outside the wall was the reinforcements angling down to not look as thick as the 8ft base was. The inside of the wall has a walkway built about four feet from the top so as to not alert the outside world of the guards who patrolled the area. They would be able to look over if needed but not be visible unless looking right over the top. This set-up was more for secrecy and for the protection of the guards along with the cameras. It only took several different security system firms to install all the wiring and equipment hidden all along the wall, along with twenty different masonry crews: ten men each to build and reinforce it only took until mid-March to complete it and then they moved onto the three inner walls, each being smaller than the last, all having four entrances. Then finally the last wall being the compound's wall, which was reinforces with steel plating covered over with cement bricks. Each company few workers each, as they were hired to work for the compound for future wall work. Not knowing that is would be begin soon after their main job was completed. Spread out in front of the outside wall were various bushes and cactus. All planted to grow so high as to block the view of the wall in some places. Plants that didn't need much in the way of water and have since spread even further down the foothills. Making approaching the wall from the outside more dangerous than it was worth, even if you could somehow reach the wall, climbing it would be a nightmare without the proper gear.

Elyza thought back to the last six months and all the hundreds of millions of dollars she and her family spent to get this place built in order to meet their demanding standards in such a short span of time, and was never more grateful then the present for her grandfather's shred thinking and business sense, which left his children and grandchildren swimming in money, as in the billions. Or for her parents for moving to a country that allowed the purchase for firearms and other excesses for the right amount of money. The 60 Sq. mile property her parents have bought within the state's national forest, cost over 10 million, it sat just northwest of the great Los Angeles are, she had hired over 20 of the top construction companies in the state each with their own unlimited budget to use the best materials needed along with extra if needed, the only drawback was a timeline. Each company were chosen for the reputations for never cutting corners and always standing behind their work, each company was told in advance to hire as many people they needed so long as the workman ship was excellent and if they completed on time of the June deadline there would be a bonus for the companies along with a 10k bonus made out to everyone who worked on the crews even if it was only for one day. Needless to say each crew worked their asses off to do the very best. The walls alone cost close to 250 million. The companies were paid roughly 400 million after cost, time and materials, the bonus paid out were roughly around 15 million give or take. That's not including the extra materials that was put into storage in 60 warehouses by each of the entrances for future expansion of the outer wall, since the land would be needed to support a growing herd for more grazing land. Most of the bricks were left on half bed trailers just waiting to be moved to the site of construction. Each warehouse had enough materials to build 2 Sq. miles each.

All the work crews had the theory that her family were one of those rich Prepers, the nut jobs, that think the world will end and needed to be ready or a cult in progress. Little did they know her family was getting ready for just that event, the end of civilization, well as they knew it at least. Everyday more and more shipments were being delivered either by chartered plane on the small air strip that had been installed or allowed in through the gate through a prearranged time, with some security guards hired through a private firm, all whom were a couple just starting to think about kids or not want any at all. A security building just before the entrance the only things within sight for miles. It had its own generator and solar panels to supply power to keep the monitors and air running along with the half kitchen and a small bathroom. It housed two guards at all times on an 8hr rotations. In the restroom, was secret escape tunnel built in, that ran through to the base of the foothill parallel to the tunnel entrance to exit out into a secondary security house with a locked gate that only the inner guards could release the lock. If the outer guard house is about to be compromised it would allow the guards to get to safety and be able to seal the smaller tunnel.

With only the people closest to her family for help, all Aussies like her family, all having met in a privileged private school for the intellectually gifted in Melbourne. Elyza was 15 and midway through an accelerated medical school program, when her mother was offered a chance to work with the CDC which was too good to pass up. After they had settled in L.A. she kept in touch with them all, and flew home for visits along for training sessions for the parts of the program she couldn't complete with on-line correspondence. She had just completed the program just after her 18th birthday and was finishing up her minor in Arts in preparation for applying to various hospitals for her residency when a tragic fire hit her old school's graduation ceremony leading to her losing some friends and leaving several of her other friends without their parents. With nothing to keep some of them in Melbourne, they took up her folks offer to live with them in L.A. For however long they wanted or needed. Lindsey Reyes, Marie Blake, Bob Blake, Larkin Green, and Jarod Miller were received with open arms. The Lexs' mansion housing them quiet easily. For a family born into extreme wealth like the Lexs' they were the most down to earth, hardworking, caring people, one could ever meet. They even joined her in her martial arts training under Master Indra strict guidance. Though only Elyza, Marie, Bob, and Jarod seem to excel in learning how to defend or attack with various types of weapons.

Elyza returned to the present and drove through the first sets of gates and drove slowly to the next set this one opened by remote, she drove through it slowly allowing the semi-trailers to follow through, and the same with the next, she then signals them to park in the unloading area clearly marked. She waits till they are in position and pulls up in her parking spot, and then proceeds to another of the H2 with an empty trailer and gets in. She watched the security guards and work crew began the unloading of the trailers. Once the trailers are empty she pulls in front now empty semi-trailers just as they move up behind her and leads them out same as they entered. Only after the non-personnel leave, did the security guards and work crew begin to move all the unloaded cargo into the unloading zone to be sorted into their proper storage buildings, they then proceed to go straight into the guard house to wait for the last run. Once they were done for the day they would then go to the medical wing of the outer guard house to be in quarantine for the next 72hrs, which will begin the lockdown for the entire compound. Any runs out from the compound after lockdown, personnel would only need to wait 12hrs to be cleared.

Elyza make a stop at a munition depot to buy out the current stock of ammunition, after showing her paperwork for being able to buy what she was. She also bought 2 pallets full of empty bullet casing of various types. This take up a quarter of the trailer she is pulling, all cases covered in a tarp and strapped securely. Before she leaves she speaks with the manager of the depot to put in another order for express shipment to be picked again in the next week, it would be secured in the depot trailers which she bought straight out from him, she would have them picked up later in the week but arranged for them to be stared for up to the next month if any issues came up, the manage was who had dollar signs in his eyes was only too happy to arrange this for a price, she also slipped him a clip with a twenty crisp folded 100s for all his help and to please rush the order to be shipped first thing in the morning, so long as it arrived in the next few days at the depot, he would get double that. Elyza felt slightly bad, knowing it was unlikely she would ever see him again. But she knew that they would need those munitions to for later. She then went to Best Buy to pick up the last shipment they had order which took up two quarters of her trailer, she also went in and bought 100 copies of all the current games with various memory sticks for each systems and all the hand held games systems they had in stock, with anything they would need to be charged. She then went and bought all the i-Pods in stock along with all the various headsets and mics they had too. The purchases she made in-store filled up back of the H2. The sales personal were tripping over themselves in order to help her, offering suggestions of other things to buy. The manager said if that she needed more systems, they would have to order it from their warehouse, she did, she would rather send a semi-trailer to pick it up from their warehouse if that was possible, he was again all too happy to help, so she paid in advance and had all the paperwork along where to get the shipment with the directions to pick it up in the next week, though arranged to have it held there for up to a month just in case.

She figured if her group can go to the location for it along with any of the neighboring warehouses. She already had a shipment of batteries that Duracell sells in bulks sitting in one of their warehouses. She looked over the addresses for both stores' warehouses and saw that they were located within a quarter of a mile of each other, in one of the outlining warehouse districts. She pulled up tablet out and did a google sate search of the area and looks at it in real-time and panned the view around to see if she would plan out any other place there to look as since they would be going there anyway. Not too far from Best Buy's warehouse she caught the logo of one of those big chain stores that sold hunting and survival gear, along with weapons and ammo. She took down some notes, then continued to scan the area and saw a chemical company. Her watch beeped, which broke her out of her planning. She cursed softly, and put her stuff away to work on later. She radios the two semi-trailer drivers, and verified if they were ready to continue. Since they stopped at Costco meat loading and unloading area, both trailers parked to be loaded. As it would take about an hour to load and secure everything, she made a last stop to Hersey Factory outlet, and had them load up the rest of her trailer with cases of various candy bars. Can never have enough chocolate. When she left back to Costco the drivers radioed that they were ready. It was just hitting 3pm when she started to head up meet at the truck stop the prearranged semi-trailer filled with potatoes that was last shipment they were receiving. She had the trucks follow her just like the ones from that morning had. Only difference was that there was three Bikes mounted on a smaller trailer after the main one behind the rig. The driver would be leaving the rigs and trailers on the property. They would bring it into the first two gates leaving it outside the third and would then ride back out with the guards opening the gates to let them out. The entire compound would go into lock-down from then on out until it became common knowledge to what was happening.

The guards and work crew watched as the drivers rode away until the gate closed behind them. They then began unloading all the cold perishables into the cold storage warehouses that keep the fresh produce and meats at. Once that was done they sorted out everything else out. It took them a few hours to completely unload all the trailers, but once they were done. They all headed into quarantine which signaled they work shift over.

Elyza used her headset to inform HG that everything was unloaded and stored. After getting the all clear from them he also headed straight for the guard's quarantine wing to wait out her own 72hrs to be cleared to reenter the main complex. It was during this next week also that all personnel were request to get physical done now that everyone was now accounted for to assure that everyone was healthy. She helped her mother and the other 4 doctors with the exams which only took 4 days to complete. Once the all clears were given everyone went back to the jobs. Or help others with theirs if they had no work at this time. With the lockdown now in effect. People began to get into their routines now that all outside contact was cut off.

End of Ch.01

A/N: Yes I know another story but seriously this one just wouldn't let me try to write anything else. So figure write it down and get it out of my head, so only a few chapters so far. Enjoy. Also my numbers might not be spot on, sorry.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 02 -

How The World Changed

A/N: Warnings in Ch.01

The "kids" as Elyza's mom Paige called them, were enjoying their first semester of experiencing what college life was all about, including heading into the dreaded "Finals" month before Christmas break. Going to parties, making new friends, learning new things, all while still maintaining their core group of friends who became a strong family. They were having the time of their lives, though Fate was already bringing change upon her wings with swift strokes that would shift how they viewed life forever more.

Page had just begun to work with the CDC on another top secret project. The project was so top-secret; it wasn't even given a name. She traveled heavily for a number of weeks before coming home. Her dad Chris, was just wrapping up a construction project for the Air Force. And looking forward to some down time with the kids, after they finished this semester. Just 2 days into the new year Page called an emergency family meeting, right after she arrived home, she then broke the news of what she was working on. Knowing full well the type of trouble she could get in for leaking this information. It all came down to the results of all the test the CDC had run, all were coming up with the same results. So far an unknown virus was popping up in small towns or villages. The CDC has yet to find a cure. As the number of outbreaks were rising Page knew it was only a matter of time for it to spread. The virus took at least 72hrs to kill a person, it only took 12 hrs. to begin showing symptoms. Though not everyone who was infected died, but anyone who died seemed to come back and then could infect through its own bite. Once bitten, the person died and reanimated, to continue a deadly cycle. Once she laid out the truth, to her family she felt a great weight lifted for she wasn't alone to plan the next step.

At first they wanted to tell the public, but as Page pointed out without the government breaking the news, they would come off as crazy people. So they all decided make a secured area in which to live. Chris called his lawyers and finance manager to release the trust funds early for Elyza so she could use them even without her reaching her 21st birthday. Once everyone was informed, they began to plan and strategize what they needed to do to survive.

With Chris being an Air Force weapons contractor, he company had access to equipment and systems not open to the public, yes they came a at high cost, but he was thinking of the long term of having to survive without outside help for a number of years if not decades. He began making calls to his contacts in the military who had massive pull or where near top of the chain of command for the state of California, he asked to talk on secured lines, once connected, he asked each of them in they had heard of anything about the new problem the CDC was dealing with, only one of the 6 men answered yes, when asked by the others he plainly stated, if they wanted a place for their close family, he would have room, but he needed their help and his family would financing the project. After a three-hour discussion to hammer out what was being asked and what was being offered an agreement was reached. Chris and his company's clearance was raised to be able to begin building. Only 3 of the men took up Chris on his offer to house their families within his compound. The others just asked for funding to supply their own properties. He said he would have the 3 wire transfers to them by the end of the day for hundred million each.

Chris then talked with Lindsey, who was a structural/mechanical genius who graduated with 2 PhDs by the age of 17, to drew up the plans for a fully-self sustain system, with its own power plant, water filtration/recycle system and waste material plant, textile factory, metal works factory, chemical plant, all being feed power from the solar panels or windmills she had spread out over the property, it also has several natural underwater springs which feed into a small lake. Basically she came up with plans for what a mid-size town would need. She was also in charge of making various list for each plant to have spare parts or anything extra she though would be needed to build in the future. After a week she came back to him with the final lists and plans, he then began ordering items and power grid systems to be run by solar power and wind power.

Chris also went to a few different national employment agencies and had them begin the search for either individuals or couples that could fill in the various fields of study with signing bonuses of 10k a person, just for passing the evaluation tests and signing the contracts. Some such fields would be: textile, tailors, Skinner/tanner, carpentry, dentistry, general labor, sewage processing, security (former Military a plus), martial arts instructors, sword masters, law enforcement services, piolets, fire services, medical staff, scientists, doctors chemistry, pharmacy, teaching, farming, ranching, engineering, construction, maintenance, various types of techs, veterinarians, dairy works, chicken farmers, farmers, hunters, fresh water fishmen, gatherers, butchers, food services, that is to just name a few. All who would be willing to live and work on his property for a two-year long contract with options to extend, the benefits packages for said contract would entice people but all persons interested would be screened thoroughly. Everyone would have to be given exams both physically and psychological. The start date for moving onto the compound was scheduled for end of April to beginning of May. They figured out they would need roughly 200 people. Preferably couples without kids yet, who can both fill in a job if possible. Each person was made to understand that if they signed the two-year contract that they would be stations at the compound for the complete year with the first four-month period in mandatory quarantine, so no leaving the compound for any reason, or they would void their contracts. Outside communication went through phones or on-line, even by snail mail. They were also to be implanted with a tracking chip that also worked as a keycard to be able to move around the compound It also let one know if they were cleared for certain areas of the compound and cut down people losing time looking for work keys or id cards. They were also given a list to fill out of what they felt was basic needs for their housing, it had a list of items to choice from. They were told that they could get most items from the local general store, most food staffs would be provided in weekly increments or food was served in the general mess hall which was available for everyone stationed in the guard barracks. They planned to have a military command structure with The Lexs' and friends, being in charge along with a few trusted advisers and managers to run the entire compound. Since everyone who join were basically working for the Lex Family, all under contract, they didn't foresee any real issues until the world went to hell, hopefully by then the council will realized why everything was so strict with the hiring selection to begin with.

Once the main foundations of all 16 square blocks along with their sub-basements had been built with their power lines water lines, sand sewage lines all set up in the compound, the upper levels where soon being constructed, though 40 very big warehouses were set to the side along the main entrance to the compound, just outside the inner most wall that fully surrounded the construction zone, all the current shipments and orders that could not be put away in their rightful places were being stored there until the various buildings were finished. A secondary gate lead to the airstrip which also had a warehouse for items delivered that yet to have a home. Chris had 20 Permatank Underground Steel-Fiberglass Tanks (66,000gals per) dropped into the ground there for vehicle fueling and 15 more dropped for aircraft fueling, he had a fleet 3 helicopters, 2 charter planes and 2 small private jets in a hanger of their own, along with a mechanic bay with spare parts and tools for the up keep them all. Within a small hanger were, 2 Boeing-Sikorsky RAH-66 Comanche, which only cost 7 billion by themselves, the only two from a failed program that was canceled by the Army. The fueling finished at the beginning of May. He was assured that only the military had bigger tanks and the whole airstrip only cost him about 25 million (excluding the Comanches).

Chris also began ordering enough firearms and ammunition to fill the Armory he was having built even with its own private indoor shooting range and all the equipment it would need. The structure itself was to be underground and soundproofed so as not to annoy anyone outside the range with all the noise of shooting practice. It had a localized gym open to the rest of the compound but only certain people were allowed to use the gun range freely, though everyone was taught gun safety and firing with the more common weapons as part of their training. He ordered in bulk the various types of gear, tools and weapons, along with raw materials needed to make their own bullets and gunpowder if needed. He even located a weapon smith, Gustus, who after he did a background check to find one who didn't have and close family or friends and offered him a job of building him small blade weapons and even swords, once he found out what he needed from the smith he had the smith mark out the type of forge Gustus would need along with quarters by said forge that he wanted along with a list of all the metals and tools he would need to be able to begin. Again he ordered in bulk.

Page began ordering medical supplies, anything and everything in bulk that she could think of that might be of use to build her very own fully functional hospital. Then begins ordering what was needed to build a fully stocked Pharmacy, scaled for a small city, to account for the amount of stock that was being ordered. She even orders everything she could need to build her own research lab for testing with her own trust fund from her mother's side of the family. Including all the new type of machines and equipment one for find in a clinic for the very wealthy if they needed any type of treatment, which only cost her 100 million. Once she had those sorted out to her satisfaction she began to see what would be needed to make their own medicines. She quickly began sending in orders for the different types of plants or herbs or ingredients needs to make the more common type of medicines. And had one of the various work crews building 25 very big green houses with 5 each having different types of climates, to be able to grow any type of plant that she would need. Along with the various types of nutrients and tools needed to help keep all of them healthy. She left the ordering and the planning of the green house to Larkin, who was the genius when it can to plants and their purposes. Ten of the greenhouse were set up to grow various types of food plants and trees, another five were set up for a wide variety of herbs. The ten were set up to grow only medicinal plants. He was told to also train few people who would also help in the care for all the various plants, trees, and herbs.

Once Elyza having gained control of her funds, she had 5 new cards issued in her friend's names and told them to make lists of what they might need and begin buying and ordering everything that they may needs. "Shop hard, shop big, mates, for this time may never come again, so if you think you want it or need it you better get it while it may be gotten! Get it in Bulk, can never get too much." She told them with a smirk, looking at Marie, "And yes I do mean get all your sex toys while you can and a shit ton of batteries. Oi! Don't forget the leather, lots of leather!" She runs away with Marie hot on her trail out the door, leaving everyone else laughing at the two of them. She later found out that because of that comment, Marie went and bought out a large sex shop and had its entire inventory moved to the compound along with its inventory re-ordered with everything in tripled except for the videos, just to spite her.

She mainly focuses on buying and ordering the basic furnishing for 100 of the houses that would be built, along with appliances for them, she bought extra for another 30 future houses built. She also bought in bulk various vehicles that would be needed most small electric ranger rovers or carts to get around in the compound, and about 10 H2 for when they needed to go on outside runs, along with 5 trailers that can be pulled by them. She had 30 Harley Davidson Iron 883, for scouting into the city, and 30 Triumph Tiger 800XCx for riding around the property for security and patrolling the out wall. She had Marie buy the safety gear for each. Also about 5 refrigerated trucks for transport of goods from the factories, along with 5 regular trucks. Elyza also bought 4 garbage that half the trucks that come around once a week are set up to tip two cans at each house -a recycling can and a garbage can. A diverter plate in the loading hopper sends the contents from the recyclables to one side of the truck and the contents from the garbage cans to the other side. A steel wall separates the bins. They then take the load to the recycling center, (though only two would be in service per week, one for residential and one for business). She bought 10 tractors with various attachments and replacement parts. A five bobcats for trenching, three extension platforms for high up work, 4 small fueling trucks and five well drillers to dig wells for all the outlining houses that haven't be built yet with the various amount of pipes and engines, and pumps. Once she had the motor pool handled, she moved on to the schooling supplies that was be needed to set up their own "K thru 12th grade" school. The books, computers, tablets, laptops, programs, arts supplies, gym equipment, hardware and machines, anything and everything that went into making a fully functional school, she placed an order, along with all the necessary school books with 50 copies each along with a digital copy of each book in case another needed to be printed out, a small printing press in case anyone wanted to print anything into book format with enough supplies to keep it running, and manuals on what is needed to make your own inks. She also ordered a small paper making machine. She did all this while keeping up with finishing her schooling and her training. She had already spoken with Indra, who along with her only living relative, her nephew Lincoln, agree to move to the compound and continue to train her in private besides having classes for the general populace of the compound. She also was asked to train 4 others to help her with her classes once the compound went into lockdown.

Marie job was to handle the clothing side, figuring that a uniform would be the easiest and fastest way to supply the amount of people they were thinking of hiring. She also set out and bought enough bolts of various types of cloth to be able to make custom made clothing. She also bought patterns that could be used to make different clothing items. She bought from surplus on-line stores over 2,000 pairs of combat boots, 1,500 pairs of running shoes, both ranging in size, 3,000 full sets (pants, jacket, over-coat, web-belt, cover, and rucksack) of BDUs in desert pattern in various sizes but mostly in the S, M, L, XL range and only 200 sets of XS and 200 XXL, and another 300 full set of children sizes. She also got 200 full sets in urban pattern, along with 500 full set in black for security. She also though in long term for and bought 500 boy sets of baby cloths of various ages, and 500 of girl set of baby cloths, all ranging in colors. She also bough over 4,000 pairs of sports bras ranging in size (she also bought patterns for higher sizes, just in case), also for the males she bought 1,000 cups in various sizes. She bought 5,000 tank tops. Sweat shirts, sweat pants, basketball shorts, boxers, briefs, soccer shorts, running shorts, t-shirts, and long sleeve shirts each, half black half gray in various sizes, she only bought 1,000 of each in white of the T-shirts and tank tops. She also bought an assortment of dress ware for men, women and children. But not a lot, figuring people would bring their own. With a small assortment of dress shoes to go with them. She orders 1,000 various pieces of swim wear for both sexes She then moved on to under garments and decided to buy out a Victoria's Secret shop inventory and also requested to have them order more to supply three more stores. For the men she went and order 5,000 pairs of briefs, boxer briefs, trunks, boxers, long underwear in various sizes, and only 1,000 jockstraps. Along with 1,000 various pairs for boys. For babies she bought out over 2 million disposable diapers, along with over 40,000 cloth reusable diapers, along with 5,000 bolts of cloth to make more, they filled their own warehouse. She bought 50 full pallets of baby powder, and 50 pallets of baby cream, along with the recipe to make more for both. After the baby stuff was handled she moved on to kid sizes and order school unisex uniforms in bulk, with the pants being a dark grey and the tops being white button down short and long sleeves, with a dark grey vest, along black sports jackets to go over, black ties, black belts and black dress shoes, and a gym uniform or black short and grey shirt, along with black trainers, all in various sizes to supple up to 500 students. Her next list was to buy various leather made goods, such and pants, boots, belts, bags, vests, hostlers, tool belts large amounts of uncut leather, dyed black, dark grey, dark brown, midnight blue and deep forest green. She was also to hire a few people who knew how to work with leather and be able to teach others. She asked Gustus if he knew anyone, once she found out about him from Chris. She also had five of the outlaying warehouses turned in to clothing storage only. They had their own forklift like all the other warehouses in order to get to the upper tiers shelves items. She then moved on the buying in bulk various hygiene products such as soaps, body wash, lotions, shaving cream, razors, hair brushes, combs, hair ties. Scissors for styling. Clippers for the men. Nail clippers, tweezers, Q-tips, toothbrushes, toothpaste. Cleaning products for the bathroom or the kitchen, all eco safe. She even got the recipes to make various products if they needed too. Female hygiene products such as pads and tampons, creams and cleansers. She also bought over 3 million various types of condoms in the most common sizes and a few hundred thousand of the non-common sizes.

As she told Elyza as she was ordering, "Hey one can never have enough of these, not unless your mom can figure out some type of implant to control when people want to have kids, otherwise we will be drowning in them soon, sex helps relieve stress, and I can totally see once the news break people being stressed out." Which earned her a head slap from her brother.

Larkin main project besides the green houses was to find and hire a team of 20 people (6 girls and 14 guys) who would help built and maintain a large server house that would allow for them to be able to use the orbiting satellites in space even if they had to hack into them, they would be ordering and have built the dishes that were needed to be built along with the people who would help maintain them. These servers would have to be huge, something that can hold vast libraries of data and knowledge, technical manuals, musical archives, digital copy of various pieces of art, anything and everything that they might be able to save as if the world was not be there later. They had also built their own hard line black box which allowed Larkin to be able to protect their servers from outside hacks without giving their location away. The servers and hardware were purchased through Chris's Air Force contract license and were military grade. These people were all brought in the end of April after being through all the exams, with all the hardware and software on site waiting for them to build it. The only things already built were the dishes. Once there, they all run around like a 5-year-old on Christmas open up different boxes and squealing at what each held. It took them a few hours to wind down and get to work. By the end of the week they had their closed network set up and were working on getting rest up and running. The all helped with wiring in all the businesses and house to their network. The other part of their job was to also think of new programs that might be helpful to the compound in the future. A side project was to create better solar collectors and battery storage containers. Along with some of the R&D guys who created new weapons, they both worked to help automate their weapons platforms for the outer wall. So it can be controlled from various control rooms inside HQ, where it is safer than having men man the platforms, if an attack happens.

Bob said he would begin searching for a rancher who had a decent spread that looks to be going under, and offered him a job to be ranch manager over a spread of roughly 30 Sq. miles of grazing land and everything he would need to run it, if he was willing to move along with his family and even offered scholarships to any college for his two young teenage girls, Tris and Charlotte, in writing. Needless to say Marcus jumped at the offer. First having to live in a mobile trailer for most of March, on the outer property about 15 miles from the compound as his future home was being built, the main floor being raised about 3 ft. above ground with a porch surround the front and back of the hose screened off from insects to allow a view above the wall. Various barns, storage sheds and feed sheds that he needed all was surround by a high five foot wall with reinforced gate that allowed for the work horse to move out into the fields. About a 2 mile away was the dairy farm station which his wife, Calee, who was in charge of 10 dairy workers, in order for the compound to process and make milk and cheese with a small herd of 80 dairy cows. He was given 20 ranch hands to work under him, some married couples, others single who would work with him to maintain healthy and prosperous herds and told to buy roughly 80 dairy cows and 900 heads of cattle, 200 sheep, 100 goats, for home grown meats that would be needed to supply the town. He was also supplied with enough frozen eggs and sperm to help rebuild the herds if needed along with a storage building with the equipment needed to keep them frozen, it also had its own back-up generator, solar panels and batteries if anything goes wrong with the power plant. All out laying buildings and farm houses are built to supply their own power by solar panels and battery packs, with a generator as back-up. Also there was a chicken farm set up a mile away to provide fresh eggs and meat. He then found enough farmers who could tend to 25 Sq. miles of farmlands being split between feed for the animals and the populace. Bob also helped to get all the outlining personnel and their family moved in and began on their introduction training for living on the compound. He was learning to be the go to person for staffing personnel from a former Human Resources head, she had also recently retired and was looking for something for her and her husband that wasn't full time, yet paid well. She and Bob got along smoothly. He also ordered all the electrical equipment needs for communications, such as walkies, radios, sat phones, portable solar chargers for said equipment for those who go out into the field. Portable satellite dishes for long range communications for data uploading and downloading.

Larkin even told him to order parts and tools to build their own small satellites (which Lindsey designed for him), to launch into space if they needed to in the future, once the current ones from the military went out. Though that was some ways into the future.

In the beginning of mid-April most of all the outlining buildings have been finished and the people hired moved in and began ordering and receiving the various items they needed. Within the last wall all houses were being built with their own basement a with cold storage and generator/battery room taking up fourth of the space area along with a laundry room and a bedroom with full bathroom. The main floor had a full kitchen, dining room, television room and an office with half bathroom, the upstairs had main bedroom with full bathroom, two small bedrooms with a full bathroom shared between them, and another office space. Each with backyard that support kitchen garden, a few fruit trees and a fenced off area for a small chicken coup. These housing plans were picked, to be big and roomy, to allow for growth in the population of the compound if needed. Also a front yard fenced in big enough for a dog to run around. Though each block had a small stretch of land made into a park that was shared with each house on that block which lead from their backyards. This allowed for a small running path with a grassy area to play or sit in to enjoy the outdoors. The inner compound was still being worked on since the sub-basements of the work buildings took more time to be finished, as each had two underground levels. May had the work buildings being completed while 5 other crews worked on building the mini-power plant and water plant. Just outside the water plant 2 big water tanks were installed underground while 3 were above ground. There was even a third crew digging and installing some of the largest septic tanks on the market and even bought 5 sewage tanker truck to pump out the tanks for the outlining buildings, that would be taken to the sewage processing plant.

The last building to be completed was the hacienda style square 4 story mansion which had three sub levels. This housed The Lexs and friends. It had its own privacy wall built around it. The top floor had the computer labs, dance studio, a small armory of guns and knives (though all the bedrooms had their own personal arsenal on one wall in a hidden panel), a reading room, private study, game rooms and a sun room. Elyza parents had the only bedroom on this floor. The ceiling made of very thick shatter proof glass to let in the sunlight but not let anything be seen in on the side windows even with the lights on at night. Just in case all the windows in the house has heavy light proof drapes that were set on a timer to be pulled close just before dusk. The sun rooms all have moving solar panel covering to cover the windows before dusk. (Can't have any bright lights to act as a beacon in the night. All the constructions crew were told to buy the shatter proof glass that was one-way to insure privacy at night in all the buildings.) there was a small patio gazebo on the roof built just under the solar panels which were built high enough to allow for them to move to always face the sun as it travels from east to west and then reset their position at dusk to be ready at dawn. The 3rd floor (also known as Girls Zone) had 3 large bedrooms all sound proofed each with their own washroom, another small study, a weapons room (mainly Marie's big ass sword collection along with some guns), a big art studio with a corner set up as a tattoo station, a small kitchen for those late night snack attacks, and a mechanic bay (Lindsey play room) which has its own ventilation and soundproofing. The 2nd floor (Man Cave) has the same floor plan and the 3rd, but has a bar instead of an art studio and a small movie theater instead of a mechanic bay. Which is all digital HD quality that Larkin also set up with Jarod helping. They both stocked it with every movie and all types of TV shows they could buy on-line and all stored on their servers, only accessible to the personal who lived on the property. They even got copies of movies not even release to be viewed by critics, just because they could. The ground floor had the main kitchen, a large dining hall, a ball room, and lounge room, an office for conducting staff meetings. Another small Armory. 2 guest bathrooms. And formal sitting room. A stair case ran the length of the house and there were also a 2 hidden elevators. Each elevator shaft was sound proofs so it couldn't be heard. The 1st basement floor all of which was sound proofed contained a large weight training room, a room with various work out machines, a large heated pool about 50 yards long and 20 yards wide, the pump room for the pool, 2 locker rooms one for women and other men with showers and changing rooms. The 2nd basement floor contained a large fully stocked frozen storage room, a large fully stocked fridge-rated storage room, 2 large fully stocked non- perishable storage rooms. And the large backup generator room with the battery packs for the solar panels. The 3rd basement floor had a small firing range, a munition locker, weapons room, and the underground escape tunnel which lead to outside the inner compound wall. Only the construction crew and the Lex family new about it. Its exit was built to look like a rock formation it even has some plants growing around to make it look more natural. It is retinal scan locked along with chip scanning. Chris had a private fuel tank (same in the size of the ones at the airstrip) dropped behind the house for their own personal use.

"What's the use of not spoiling one's family when one is able too," he said to Paige.

Everyone spent most of May ordering personal last minute things they wanted. At the end of May all personnel were chipped and accounted for, and only certain people were allowed to leave the compound even then they all had to be examined on return. All personnel were given a slip with 3 lines on it to be filled with anything they thought they might want, if it was already bought then it was delivered to them once lockdown commenced, if it wasn't in a storage warehouses, it was put on the last minute lists that Elyza was filling on the last few runs. Jarod was learning how to head up security for the compound from a retired MP who had at one time run base security for an army base a few years back. He trained with the guards every day and helped with scheduling the various shifts. He made a list of things for Elyza to pick up for him since he wasn't planning on leaving post anytime now that all the personnel were on lock down.

End of Ch.02


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This is beginning of F.t.W.D. S01E03-05.

WARNING: Mentions, or intended mentions of rape in this chapter, no harm was intended to the readers, be warn.

Chapter 03:

How We Come Together as A People

Larkin's minions are already rolling out a big rolled up screen and wireless projector, the current guards have already been told what this assembly would contain. It takes 30 minutes to get the outlaying families to drive in, they are all talking softly to each other while waiting. A guard signals that everyone is here. Elyza watches as her folks get up on the portable stage that had the screen setup on, they both have wireless mics her dad was the one who started to speak.

"Thank you all for gathering so quickly. I know you all must be wondering why this late meeting was called. Sadly, I am here to inform you all that there has been massive outbreak of an unknown virus, we have the current new reports that we have been receiving, so everyone knows what the general public is seeing and learning." He moved back as the news feeds begin to show on split screens with each feed having a speaker each for sound. Everyone is seemed to be shocked. Complete silence other than the news feeds.

"You knew, didn't you?" Someone from the middle of the crowd shouts.

She can see her folks look to each other and then back out at the crowd. Both raising their mics,

"Yes. We knew," her father stated.

"I found out shortly before construction started on the compound, while working for the CDC, when the government refused to go public and threaten anyone who wanted to with treason, I left and together with my family decided to use our wealth to at least try to save a few along with the means to be able to provide a decent means to live, to provide a secure place where we can try to help if we were able, but first we needed to build a strong community who could grow together. We tried to get as many skill sets as possible while also being able to maintain a semblance of what our society has today. Even with all our wealth we were only able t secure a small amount of land and the bare minimal structure to be able to make a small town. You all were chosen for your strength of character, skill set, and personality. We want to make a place where our children can grow and learn, where it is safe." She looks back at the news feeds and points to the scenes of riots and the mass shootings being shown, "This is happening everywhere, what they don't know is that even if all of us here don't get sick, we are all infected already, once we died we will come back, and only a head trauma will keep us from rising. The ones who come back only want one thing, that is to eat the living. Any of the living." There are murmurs throughout the crowd, which her mom lets continue for a minute before speaking again.

"We have all studied what happens when an outbreak happens, riots, looting, panic, hording, killings, all the evils that mankind can unleash is being unleashed right now across the globe, am I and my family sorry we played god and chose you all to join us, no, I can honestly say I am not, sure we didn't tell you the full reason for why we hired you, but we knew we needed you to help make Arcadia a fully self-sustaining place to live. And now I am asking you to stay with the full truth out in the open, will you help us live and build, so we can weather this outbreak, and do more than just survive, to live." The crowd cheer and hollered in acceptance. "Truly thank you all for making this happen, we hope that those who were thinking of starting a family still will, we have in those massive warehouses almost anything we need to begin even baby stuff. As you have already received your work uniforms and know why we chose to follow a military chain of command even so that we can all work together as a whole to further our goals. If society doesn't change from this outbreak just consider this a lovely 2yr long all provided paid vacations. Also a list has been posted to the homepage of the various shops that are now opening up and how one would go about bartering for the luxury goods that we were only able to get in a small amount. We have also small shed like greenhouses for those who would like to have their own private veggies and herbs then fill out the forms and turn them into the supply request office. Okay folks if you have any more questions please post them to the homepage forum board and we will try to answer then, but for now good night."

The entire family, moves to walk back to the house, while the various minions pack up the stage and screening equipment. No one said anything, it has all been said before now they wait to see what happen to the world around them in the near future.

As the 2nd day progresses the news feed only got worse, and the military moved in as the government declared martial law. This is all done too little too late, as the death rate raises horrifically. Soon supposed safe zones were established. With armed patrols clearing out block after block of the outlaying streets moving slowly inwards. Just as predicted random killings and looting took place where ever the military didn't have a presence. Arcadia begins mounting the 300 automatic 50 Cal machine guns with their own stockpile of ammunition, cross covering the range of fire between mounts. Each station also received 5 cases of anti-tank rocket launchers along with 5 cases of RPGs for any in coming aircraft. All which Chris obtained through his company and various arms dealers he knew from Europe. They had stockpiles of them and was happy to unload them to Chris. Not knowing that soon they should have kept them. These were some of the first shipments he received by charter plane, mixed in with other goods. With the dead walking the streets. Night after night screams, yelling and sound of guns firing can be heard, with the undertones of the dead growling and shuffling around in the cities. Soon mostly the dead was all that was heard.

As the week turned into two weeks, slowly the government falls apart, with the military being the last to fall, or turning into the biggest looters and killers of them all. The militarily deserted their headquarters in the middle of the night on the 15th day. Near one of those safe zones three soldiers, beat Chris up then knocked him out, they looked at each other and picked up Alicia and threw her in the back seat of the SUV while climbing in themselves and took off. The older man tied her down to stop her struggles and then gagged her to shut her up. They were barely out of the city heading for the mountains towards the northeast.

"I'm telling you, there is a compound or a base just north of the city, about an hour or so out I saw it when we were being flown in, it is far enough away to be safe. We can bullshit our way in say we were sent to oversee their area. We just have to hide the girl until we can find a place to stash her to have some fun." Alicia curls into herself while listening to these men plan her future hell. The early dawn's light is just breaking over the mountains.

Elyza was just finishing up her predawn two-hour daily sword fighting training with Master Indra. Even after training with her for the last three years, her body still felt like it had been thrown through a meat grinder, but since she had an early mission she had to be up extra early to not miss out on training. She quickly showers and changes into her scouting outfit, black leather pants, with a black tank top under a leather jacket that had special clips to attach to her twin sword sheaths which cross on her back for easy reach. She has twine daggers strapped to the front of her thighs, and gun belt with twin hostlers just behind them holding her two 9mm that have six spare ammo holders on it, all extended clips holding 20 rounds each. Her leather jacket has six hidden throwing daggers built into it, two up her sleeves and two more on each side of the inner lining. She, along with the two other scouts in her group all outfitted similar to herself walk up to the three Iron 883s, each carrying a pack in case they get stuck and need bunk down for the night. In the side storage cases of the bikes there is also enough food and water for two days. They are just pulling on their helmets when the built in speakers which are set to the security guards channel crackles to life,

"This is Outer Wall Alpha 01, we have a single SUV incoming, ETA 10min. please advise how to proceed. Over"

"This is Shadow One, my group is on the way out, delay until we arrive and I can do the Sit-rep. Over."

"10-4, over and out."

"Let's motor, you two, something doesn't feel right." Elyza said then she revs up her bike and takes off, the gates opening as she approaches them. "As soon as we pull outside I want you on each side of the SUV Weapons drawn as we approach. Even if its overkill I don't want that SUV leaving, there really shouldn't be anyone who knows about this place enough to try to run here. We used mostly construction crews from the north for the interior of the compound."

Once the tunnel entrance begins to open they could see the guard talking to the driver and only lifts the railing as we ride up to them, Eylza and her two shadows pull behind the SUV as the Entrance begins to close again. She can hear the driver making demands of the guards as she walks up.

"I don't know about this man, look as that entrance and guard house, do you see those weapons, what the fuck is a civilian doing with that type of hardware,?!" the driver is muttering to older soldier, who is busy throwing a blanket over Alicia to hide her from sight.

"Who care soon it will be under our command and be protecting us. Just keep to the story and we will be golden."

There is a guard rail which is lowered that block any approaching vehicles, once stopped the driver begins to feed the bullshit story that they made up to get in, only to be told they needed to be cleared from someone higher up, and to please hold for 5minutes. Up ahead the entrance is opened allowing three motorcycles to rumble by the SUV all three pulling to a stop. Only one of the riders appears to be heading to the guard house the other two flank the SUV what wasn't apparent are the spikes that raise up behind both sets of tires once the riders pass.

"Alpha 01, inform them, they need to exit the vehicle in order to be search before being allowed in," Elyza slowly pulls out her 9mm having heard the total B.S. the driver tried selling to the guard due to him keeping his mic open for the rest to hear. "HQ, please bring out the twin 50cal from above the entrance to convince them to obey, I already had Bravo team move to man them on my way out."

"I have been informed that you gentlemen need to exit the vehicle in order to be search by these three in order to be allow access to this compound. Please comply." Alpha 01 stated loudly.

"You can't order us to do that, I'll have you job and your bosses job for this disrespect," blusters the driver, which cause the three riders to raise their weapons along with both guards which signals HQ to reveal Bravo team.

"I will repeat this for the last time, please exit the vehicle to be searched or you will be shot."

"Don't shot, please don't shot," the passenger practically falling out of the SUV, the n followed by the rear passage door which showed an older soldier, the second guard moves to cover the first soldier while the second is covered by one of the riders. The last to exit was the driver, all three men were sweating, they had their hands raised above their heads.

"Secure them away from the vehicle Alpha 01 and 02," Elyza speaks as she raises her visor to be heard by all 5 men, along with an unknown to her, Alicia." "Shadow 02 and 03 will begin to search the vehicle. While I do a quick exam on these three, HQ, please bring up another guard to drive it back if it is clean."

She quickly moves over to the three men and begins a visual exam not noticing any bloods or wounds on any of them, "Were any of you bitten or sick?" When they refuse to answer she tasks again. "Answer the question, if you want any hope of entering." She gets a few negative shakes of their heads but all three kept glancing back to the SUV as the two riders have check the exterior of the vehicle first before moving onto the back, as Shadow 02 opened the door she barely had time to catch the covered up squirming body that fell out.

"Shadow 01, we have another uninvited guest, one that is bound and gagged." Shadow 02 says into her mic after she pull the blanket off the now struggling person, "Shit, she is just a girl, can't be more than 18 if that."

Elyza closes her vision so only the guards and HQ can hear what she is say as she swiftly moves away from the three men before she shots them, in a fit of rage, "These mother fucking pieces of shit, they were . . . they . . ." she couldn't complete her sentence as she round the SUV and lays her eyes upon the girl they were trying to hide. "HQ I am taking Shadow 02 and 03 and the extra guard and we are returning these men to their post, please send up my mother or another female doctor to examine the girl, while we continue on with our mission." She cuts her mic and pulls out 6 zip ties and begins to secure the soldiers hands and feet," Okay, Shadow 03 and Alpha 02 please throw theses assholes into the rear of the SUV once it's been cleared of anything that might let them get free." She watches them following her orders for the next 10 minutes. The whole time the soldiers were screaming their heads off demanding to be released. At this time Charlie team showed up, "Good one of you can drive and the other can kept a gun on them to make sure they don't move. Get in. Shadow 02 please stay here until my mother arrives and keep her calm, then catch up." She takes one more look at the very scared looking brunette and storms to Shadow 02's bike moving it to the side the mounts her own. "Move out!" within a few minutes they were out of sight.

Alicia felt completely terrified as she fell out of the SUV, only to be grabbed and pulls all the way out. She was surrounds buy three people in clothed in all black leather, along with helmets and two guards also clothed in black BDUs. All were heavily armed. She could barely hear a muffled voice from the person holding her, the woman holding her, once she calmed down enough to take stock of what is going on around her. So far she has only heard one of the riders speak, also female, though she appeared to have an accent, she shakes her head unsure. Suddenly one rider rounded the SUV to look at her but she couldn't be sure, it also sounded like she was talking too but it was muffled like her handler. The second rider then tied the three soldiers as the other move around her and them as if it was a well plans dance, only her handler wasn't moving, after the second rider looked towards us once move she too moves and my handler knelt down slight and wrapped her arm behind my knees and lifted me up as if I weighted nothing over her shoulder I saw the others move away. The last rider then took me into the guard house and set me down. She took stand to the right of me in a parade rest position, without speaking to me, while the guards retook their posts. Time seems to slow as she began to process all that had happened since she was taken, other than being groped as she was being tied up she escape mostly unharmed, at least physically, which she knew could have been much worst.

Suddenly her leather clad guard straighten up at the appearance of an older woman who drove up in one of those little golf carts, she then exited out the door and headed to her bike. The older woman smile while shaking her head muttering "couldn't even untie the poor girl without an order" She then knelt down in front of me and spoke, her accent slightly less noticeable then the one rider's.

"Hello, I am sorry no one thought to remove the gag or untie you, let me get those for you." She sent a soft glare at the two guards who hunch their shoulders, looking like scolded puppies. "I am Doctor Paige Lex, would you come with me, we need to go the medical wing at the inner guard house to give you a complete check-up." She smiles gently toward Alicia as if afraid she will break. She slowly raises her hands to untied the gag, then moves down and frees her hands. She helps Alicia to stand up and leads her to the cart that she arrived in. "Okay, we will just head inside now." She looks back to Alpha 01 and 02 nodding to the entrance. Gets on the cart and turns it around to move forward into the tunnel.

Alicia couldn't see much as they left the tunnel her eyes not adjust fast enough as they zoomed out. She glanced around seeing nothing much but grazing lands and wind mills, in the distance she can make out some moving animals, or what she hopes is animals. They soon arrive at another gate which seems to slide into the very walls, she can see a small security camera at top, once the gate was open Page drove thru and continued forward, here the terrain was covered with scattered ranch houses and barns, and rows of solar panels that seem to be the mechanical type that can move to face from east to west as the sun moves along. All placed on the more rugged terrain where building would probably be difficult. From the smell on the wind there must be a lot of different animals here.

"We only need to go through one more gate." Page breaks the silence. Her body language seems alert yet relaxed. "Once your checked out, I would be happy to answer any questions you might have, and arrange for you to get something to eat, how's that sound?"

"I really just want to go find my family. Those jerks took me and left my step brother when they stole our SUV." Alicia's voice was low and scratchy, from the gag. She watches as another gate soon comes up and begins to open only on the other side is more woodlands and they seem to be getting higher in elevation. There is another gate further in the distance and what appear to be buildings past it, with one slightly taller one further back. Also what appear to be a number of larger warehouses running along the last wall. "My mom must be going crazy, . . . that's if she is even alive."

Paige slows to a stop outside a small building, clearly marked Med-care Bravo. "Well first things first, let get you cleared, then freshened up and then see where we are." She helps Alicia to the med ward into one of the exam room, and hands her a dressing gown. "just knock on the door once dressed and I will come back in."

Alicia slowly strips down and covers up with the gown. Softly knocking and climbs back up on the table. She looks around taking in the surrounding room and how well stocked it appears, as if the world ending was nothing but a bad dream. Everything is so clean and new looking, as if it was just brought out of the packaging. Page quickly enters again wearing a lab coat usually seen worn be doctors the world over. She quickly asks a series of questions, which Alicia answers to the best of her knowledge, writing her answers as they went. The exam was over within 30 minutes from the end of the questions.

"Well I am very happy to say you appear healthy if a bit under fed, nothing we can't fix given a little time. Which starts as soon as you get dressed," she gets up and goes to the door and asks a medic outside to bring the work out cloths she requested. Once in hand she turns back to Alicia and sets them on the stool she was just sitting on. "I know this rather lax, but without know your sizes I guessed, they should fit, if a bit big, least they are clean, through that door there is a shower its fully stocked, if you want to get cleaned up further. I'll be outside entering your chart." Paige then leaves while closing the door behind herself. Alicia gratefully goes into the washroom and moans at the feel of hot water pouring down upon her back and neck, she quickly uses the body wash to scrub off the lingering feelings of her encounter with the three soldiers. She regretfully turns off the water and dries off, she pulls on the clothes given to her and walks out the door. "Currently you and myself are in the quarantine ward for the next 12hrs, it is SOP now that the actually virus has settled down and this is mainly in case of hidden bites, symptoms begin showing within the first 12hrs, which allows us to keep this compound save. Now let's get you set up in with something to eat. Please follow me." Paige holds the door open and lead her out to go further into the building then they pass through a pair of opened doors.

"This is the small kitchen/sitting room, as try to make yourself as comfortable as possible." She motions for Alicia to be seated a small dining table and hands her a remote, "feel free to surf the net, and see what we have to offer if you want to watch anything or bring up our on-line reading materials. I am sure we have to have something you will like; I know how the kids went wild in buy digital copies of everything they could find on-line that money could buy. I will whip us up some sandwiches, any preference?" She asks as she moves to open the big commercial refrigerator mostly seen in restaurants to see what's the options she had to work with. "Looks like we have, Roast Beef, Pastrami, Ham, Chicken breast, and Turkey. As for cheese we have American, Pepper-Jack, Provolone . . ." She stops speaking after looking up to see what Alicia would want, to take in the girl's stunned expression, as if seeing so much fresh food was a dream. "Are you okay? I can let you make your own if you want, that way you could probably eat it faster than me asking at every step what you want. Use whatever you would like. I am going to make up a spread for the scouts for when they return, so they can make their own and then get some rest. They will be back in about roughly 5hrs if all goes to plan."

"Are you sure it's okay I use this stuff you don't even know anything about me, let alone if you should just be giving me food and cloths." Alicia states. Feeling like she was dreaming and all this will end with her back tied and gagged with the three soldiers again, only for the nightmare to begin all over.

"Well considering that I and my family own this compound I think I can take care of anyone I would like. Plus, it also helps that I agree with my daughter who was the one to make the call for you to stay if you would like. I know this is happening fast, but we really are just trying to help, especially since good people are rare to find in this new world we find ourselves in." With that she set about make a few platters filled with the making to build sandwiches for later. "Okay it's all yours, I am just going to get the charts for the Shadow Riders ready so I can do post-mission exams on them. Be back in a few minutes." And with that she was out the open doors and down the hall disappearing from sight.

With nothing left to do other than eat Alicia looked in the big refrigerator and barely suppressed a moan at all the different types of food in there. She saw what looked like uncooked chicken breasts, along with slices a beef in one of the sliding doors, she sees celery, carrots, potatoes, bell-peppers, onions, tomatoes and a head of lettuce in another. Seeing this made her look around and see a small stove-top further down the counter, and decided to see what else she could find in the cupboards. She found spices and seasoning in one tall narrow one, next to it was one filled with boxes of a variety of snack foods, the 3rd had can goods, and sauces, in the last she found it filled with a rice, beans, pasta, she let out a happy yelp upon seeing the rice. It had been such a long time since she had a real meal that was actually glutton-free. She looked above the stove in the cupboard there and bottom cupboard for the cookware needed to make her meal. Figuring since she was making this she might want to make enough for Page and maybe left-overs for the scouts.

She found a rice cooker, along with a pan to grill the chicken breasts, she pulled out a few seasoning bottles, along with the vegetables she plans to grill along with them for flavoring, the rest to make a salad after finding the dressings. The took her about an hour to get most of the everything started munching on a sliced carrot here and there. As she moved around focusing on what she was doing in order to not think about might have happened to her family.

This is how Paige found her, cooking what smelt like a delicious meal. "Oh please say you made double that smells lovely." Alicia jumped at the sound of her voice. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you. I just had to find out what that smell was, and my nose lead me here." She laughs softly.

"Its fine, sorry, I just haven't had a real wall balance meal with fresh produce in what feels like forever. I just couldn't resist, I even made enough for left-overs for the scouts if they don't want sandwiches. It's almost done I am just grilling the chicken; it needs another few minutes if you want to set some plates out." Alicia goes back to checking the chicken. Adding some more seasoning. She leaves it for a minute and sets the salad on the table along the rice on a warming pad.

"If you set up the oven, we can make toast a loaf of bread in the cupboard to the other side of the refrigerator. It should from yesterday, so might as well eat it before it goes." She pulls the loaf, which again makes Alicia stumble at the thought of fresh bread.

"Do you have your own bakery too? The more I hear and see the more questions that just seem to overwhelm my mind into inaction." She told Paige. She then sliced the bread and looks for the hell of it to see if there is any butter, and yes, she sees a jar marked that and pulls it out too. "I was trying to go glutton-free with this meal, but just the thought of fresh bread and butter is too much to pass up!"

They both spent the next hour talking between bites getting to a better picture of how both of them have weathered the world today.

"You mentioned a daughter earlier, is she the reason I am still here and not being dropped off somewhere far away. Will I get to meet her?" Alicia fidgets with her fork, looking down at her plate which is almost cleared.

"Yes, you will certainly get to meet her, as I said she is one of the scouts who left earlier. And by scouts I meant the ones who wear too much leather," she laughs as Paige says this with a straight face, only to break out in a huge smile. "Honestly, I think she had those outfits custom made for her team, just so she could wear all that leather. I think she gets it from Marie, who I think was born in leather." Shaking her head. "though all joking aside, my daughter takes her scouting mission quiet seriously, and was just on her way out with her team when we got the heads up that you were inbound. As for you not being dropped off, well if we can't try to help people now, who else will?" Paige goes back to eating the rest of her meal.

Alicia mulls over her words and all that she has seen so far. Hope creeps up in her heart, that maybe just maybe things will work out for her, if only she could find out if her family is safe. If they too could find a place here, if they are. She absent mindedly answers Paige's question about her family. She briefly skims over nick and his problems, and goes on about her mom and Travis. She doesn't know his son well enough to give much of an opinion on him. She briefly mentions their house guests, Ophelia and her dad. The more she talks the more she misses them, soon tears blur her vision, and Paige moves around the table and holds her close while rocking her. She cries herself to sleep in Paige's arms.

End of Ch.03


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 04 –

May We Meet Again

A/N: Warning in Ch.01

The Shadow Scouts escorted the SUV into the L.A. area towards one of their safe zones. Little did they know that it was abandon by the military. With its HQ overrun. As they got closer the scouts using the silent pistols shot the walking dead in the immediate area clearing the way for the SUV to pull up near a desert storefront.

"Alright, drag them out and put them down near the entrance, then get back in the, Charlie team head back in the SUV. We will deal with them." She watched the team follow her instruction to the letter. Leaving only her and Shadow 03 behind. They both wait until the sound of the SUV is gone. "Shadow 03 get ready to leave back to our original scouting mission I will catch up at the first pre-arranged checkpoint in 10minutes. Move out."

Elyza slowly raises her face guard in order for the 3 soldiers to hear her clearly, "Now here is how it is going to go Gents, just about a mile from here to the south is one of your safe zones I suggest you head there quickly, otherwise you won't last long, I reckon. We brought you away from where we normally scout seeing as we don't want you around us, and if we see you again I gave order to shot on sight, just a friendly warning to you. Here is a knife to cut yourself free, might want to crawl or wiggle to it quickly, I am out of here." She quickly drops the knife about 5 feet from them near the curb. She closes her faceguard and revs her bike and takes off. Not once looking back to see what the soldiers will do. Fighting the urge to go back and just shot them.

She arrives at the check in point to find both Shadow 02 and 03 waiting for her. "Ok we are going to check out the SIT with our last shipments in the warehouse districts, once we clear it and try to keep it cleared we will call in the a few semi-trucks to hook up and take then along with anything else we might find of interest. We need to get in and out quickly, chatter on the military bands state they plan to bomb most major cities to burn the reapers. Let head out. Shot any in the way unless it's a group of 10 or more, if they are more than 10 we find an alternate route. Any questions? Good let's go then."

The move in and out of the cars littering the city streets as the head to their destination. Stopping ever now and then to roll out vehicle to make a clear path for the truck to come through. It took them most of the morning to make the route accessible for their plans. They killed and cleared the route. Once they got to one of the warehouses on their list they did a quick recon of the area, and found a surprisingly low number of reapers. Elyza then radioed HQ," Ok send out 5 semi-trucks with teams of three to load up everything and also another security team to cover them and be sure to bring extra ammo for them and us we are running low since we cleared the route we needed. We will try to keep this area secured till you arrive. Should only take about an hour to get here. Ten-four."

"We read you Shadow 01; the teams are scrambling as we speak. ETA 50 minutes from your current location, be safe." HQ signaled back.

Elyza and her team picked off the reapers that wondered into their area while they waited, they pulled the bodies out of the roadway not wanting to see the trucks go over them. Soon enough they heard the trucks in the distances followed by Echo and Foxtrot teams on six bikes. Strapped to the back of their back were ammo canisters. Shadow team quickly moved forward to restock their ammo supply and pocket extras while dumping their empties into the canisters.

"Echo team please guard the crews and they load up. Foxtrot, cover the west entrance, Shadow will continue covering the East. Echo let us know when we are ready to move out, shot any reapers in the area to keep them from grouping up and mobbing us." Elyza ordered quickly to get everyone moving.

All three teams along with the loading crew would quickly and as quietly as possible. 3 of the trucks picked up their previous ordered trailers. And the other two truck were waiting for orders. Once Elyza moved them out to the chemical company she made note of she gave out the list for the loads to grab once her teams cleared the building to make sure it was save. It took another hour to find everything they need and 30 more minutes to load and secure it in the trailer that was left in the loading zone. Next they headed to the hunting and sporting game store warehouse she marked down too. The list there was longer and the spent 2 hours loading up everything they could squeezing to the last trailer. They even found a truck with a trail half full in its loading zone, Elyza check the fuel and saw half full, she had Echo team look in the office to see if they could find keys, luck was on their side and they found a set that worked. They grabbed all the ammo and weapons they could find then survival gear and prepackaged food they could find. Once the truck was full Elyza signaled for them to head out.

"Echo team stay in the split around the truck as escort foxtrot, cover our six, Shadow team we are covering point. Let move out people."

Elyza noticed that the sun was just beginning to set as they pulled up to the front entrance. "Ok Foxtrot and Echo teams please check out the trailers and truck and make sure we didn't pick up anything extra we wouldn't want inside. Shadow team is heading in, good work people." She signals for the gate to be opened as she radios in to HQ." The trucks and trailers are being check over for any unwanted quests then they will head in, we picked up another truck and trailer. Not sure of what type of shape it is in. Shadow team is heading in to get checked -out."

"Roger that Shadow01, welcome home", came the reply from HQ.

It had been over 10 hours since they left. Exhaustion was weighting them down as they entered the medical wing. When only seeing a medic Elyza signals her team to get ready in the exams rooms as she went to look for her mother, knowing she was supposed to be here. She found her sleeping quietly on the couch with her arm wrapped around the girl from earlier. He mom opened her eyes at the sound of her boots. She nodded to Alicia, and mouthed to her "can you pick her up and follow me" Elyza nodded and gently picked up the girl bridal style, feeling her head move under her chin, she quickly follow her mother to one of the examination room that had a bed in it. She places her down as gently as she can so as not to wake the girl. She leaves the door partially close to keep out noise.

"Well how is it out there, if it how we feared? Did you run into any problems?" Paige quickly asked her daughter as they walk back to the scouts' examination rooms. As her mother moves to examine Shadow 02, she quickly strips down while describing how their mission went. Going into detail about how the more industrial areas seem mostly unaffected by everything with few reapers then when they were moving through commercial areas. As the team didn't go to close to the city center they couldn't report how it is, or what the residential area were like.

"As we were moving to drop off those three scumbags we caught chatter on the mil band that they are planning to bomb the cities in the next day or so. It why I called in the truck to come now even though we pushed getting back close to dark. I am not sure how bad it will be once the drop the bombs. And I didn't want to take the risk of being there when they did."

Paige nodded in agreement as she finished up Shadow 03, she then turned to her daughter "do you think if you left early enough with Shadow and Echo teams along with one more person, that you could check out a specific area and get back before the bombs? Alicia, the girl you rescued said her family was at one of the safe-zones, she gave me the address of their HQ and also her own address if her family tries to get their stuff before leaving. If you can find them, you will need to ride double to carry all 7 of them. She mentioned her mother, her brother, her mother's boyfriend Travis with his son and ex-wife, and another father and daughter was with them. If you can't find them or find out where they headed, come back but try to stir clear of the city's center just on the off chance. They sound like good people, one is a school guidance counselor and the other an English teacher. I am not sure about the others. I would feel better if we could look even if its turns up a dead end."

Elyza looks into her mother's eyes and see worry and sadness, she nods and motions for her team to head to grab some rest. "Sure mom, I'll let the others know once they head in, just send them into the barrack sleeping area for us. They should be coming in any minute now." As she was exiting the room to head to the barracks, she calls out to Echo team and Foxtrot 01 to come see her after they were done. She slows to a stop outside the room she left Alicia in and checks in on her. The girl is curled in on herself as if trying to hide, even in her sleep. Closing the door so the passing teams wont wake her, she smells food still lingering in the air and head to the kitchen instead, finding food still on the stove she dished up a plate and warmed it up, she grabs a water and sit down to eat, moans softly at the taste, and quickly devours it and goes back for seconds. Once she is pleasantly full she waits for the teams in the barracks, soon enough an hour later they arrive while stuffing their faces with some sandwiches.

"Ok early tomorrow a dawn, Shadow, Echo and one of Foxtrot teams are heading out to check at two specific locations, it's a S&R, if we find them we double up and ride like bats out of hell, I do not want to be in that city any longer then needed, what left of the military is going to bomb the hell out of the major cities, and yes L.A. is one of them. After that there will not be any scouting mission for a good long while. So get some rest. We should only be out for about 4hrs, then we come back and get poked and prodded again." She gets a few chuckles and snorts for that comment."

Morning arrived much to quickly for Elyza's tastes. As she stumbles to the communal show kicking the bunks of her team to start their wake up. She figured if she is in hell they she was dragging them with her. Echo team's lead was also waking his team and also Foxtrot 01 to join in the morning shuffle to wake up. Not ones for being shy with how much they all trained together shy all just striped down and shower, male and female, cracking jokes as they woke up washing the sleep from their minds.

Alicia is sure what woke her up as she got up and went outside turning down a hallway, and into where she though the kitchen was, only to realize she was in a shower area, with steam rising from all the showers that were on, she gasped as she could hear male and female voices chatting like it was a everyday thing to have mix showers, and for all she knew it was. She could see only a few people somewhat clearly two with their backs to her, one brown hair male and one blonde female, and another redhead female facing her but with her head turned to talk with some behind her. Her eyes moved back to the blonde only to find her turning around to rise the soap from her hair, all she could do was stare, she had the body of a goddess, with just enough curves to be mouthwatering yet a strength that was clearly evident, Alicia quietly moved back out before anyone noticed her, trying to shake the image of the blonde from her mind, what the fuck Alicia, since when are you into girls? She finds her way to the kitchen and looks to see if there is any coffee, find it and see that other were up she decides to make a big pot. Once it's done she grabs a cup and slowly drinks it all the while trying not to think of what she had seen in the shower. Once she is done she head back to her room to wait for Paige, who said she would look in on her this morning.

End of Ch.04


End file.
